Sakura's Realization
by Flyingone911
Summary: Sakura has just realized that the world does not revolve around Sasuke Uchiha, but how will Sasuke react when Sakura starts acting wierd around him?FLAMES WELCOME!


Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, if I did that would be beyond cool, but sadly I don't.

Many stories began at the beginning however this story doesn't; it begins at a point where a certain ninja girl has just realized that the world does not revolve around a certain Sasuke Uchiha. This begins after this sudden breakthrough and continues on…

(My P.O.V.)

Sakura Haruno like many people worries about how she looks and what she's gonna do that day, but unlike many girls she is a ninja. A ninja who was certain that the world would die if there was no Sasuke in it. Until today that is, today she realized that the world would be fine without him so why not just treat like a normal human being and get on with life.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura woke up at 5 to her mother's voice as usual, groaning and muttering she blocked out her mom's voice and walked into her bathroom, after taking care of her usual morning stuff, she went downstairs and stole her dad's toast from right under him and walked out the door with a casual and tired "Ja ne" to her parents.

Walking at a normal pace she soon arrived at her training grounds, hearing some noises she looked through the trees and saw her teammate kicking the crap out of a training dummy. Not really caring she walked through that particular spot to the one beside it not saying a thing to the other person who cringed at thinking he would have to deal with a fawning fan girl.

When nothing happened Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura in front of a different dummy and was starting to throw all sorts of kunai and shurikan at it, (many of which missed the target). Sasuke was a bit confused but managed to conceal it and just smirked at the sad attempt to hit a bull's eye. Sakura just sighed and got her weapons and started to throw them again, still ignoring Sasuke.

Finally Sasuke began to get annoyed at the silence (which is kind of weird considering how this is Sasuke we're talking about). He looked over at Sakura who actually seemed to be hitting the target a more than before. He coughed, no reaction, he coughed twice, still no reaction. Starting to feel a little pissed he coughed three times, still Sakura aimed and threw her weapons, finally Sasuke coughed enough to start sounding like he was choking which made Sakura look up and look at Sasuke with a worried expression. "Are you alright Sasuke," she asked? Sasuke was beginning to get a little worried about Sakura seeing as she wasn't acting like she usually did around him and that she didn't say Sasuke-_kun_. So startled in fact all he muttered was a "fine" and went back to kicking his poor dummy to pieces.

Sakura being a bit confused just sighed and also went back to her training. Sasuke was beginning to freak out and was wondering if this was really Sakura.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

'Wait why do I even care?'

'**Because you like her that's why.'**

'No I don't… wait who the hell are you'

'**Who do you think, I'm your inner self, seriously people call you a genius, whatever'**

'I'll ignore that comment because I have more important things to worry about, such as the idea that this isn't Sakura.'

'**Now that's just stupid, she's probably just trying a new trick to try and attract you to her'**

'That's an idea but I'm not so sure, well maybe I'll find out later.'

'**Why wait till' then just ask her now, besides if I'm right just tell her you like her too and then ask her out.'**

'Are you crazy? I am NOT asking Sakura out, I don't like her'

'**Well now, is it true that the little Sasuke is gay, man that's just awesome!'**

No I am not!!! Just shut up already, I've already wasted enough time thinking about her'

'**Well if your not gay then prove it ask her out.'**

'No!'

'**Yes!'**

'No!'

(Normal P.O.V.)

While this is going on Sakura was a little worried about Sasuke, all he was doing was glaring at his dummy. Putting the matter aside she went back to her own dummy.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

'**Yes!'**

'No!"

'**Yes!'**

"Just shut up already dammit!" "Uh Sasuke, I haven't said anything."

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who looked a pissed at being told to shut up when she was just minding her own business, and the kind of muttering to himself just turned around as he turned dark red from embarrassment. So far this morning had sucked for him, so he just walked to the bridge because Naruto would be arriving soon anyway.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

'Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow'

'**Atta boy!'**

The End

Ok I know it sucked but gimme a break, this is the first story I've written. Flames welcome.

-FlyingOne911


End file.
